shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daro Daro Usagi
Appearance She has a beauty about her, especially in the deep, violet eyes. She wears glamorous, elegant, traditional kimonos and robes. Though she is very short, her feet are big, and her sword as tall as she is, her baby face is very shadowed by a jaded premise. Her eyes seem cold, unfeeling, and her stance always seems aggressive. She has a peculiar laugh: "Kajikajikajikajikaji" Personality She does fly off the handle on quite a regular basis when it comes to those she cares about, but when it is time to concentrate, her level of focus is especially dangerous. She even She is easy-going, but she also doesn't like others making a schedule for her. She enjoys having free-time, and spends much of it by herself. She is mostly impenetrable from short jokes, and jokes about her hair, and her apparent baby face. However, she does not like people talking about her very large feet. Relationships Runagai Chio She has never felt the same way she has for anyone as she has felt for Runagai Chio. From their first encounter, all the way up until they became romantically involved, she did not even know she had feelings for him, not until he began to be the only one on her mind on such a regular basis. It wasn't until they began to share their history with one another that they truly began to bond, and their relationship began to become more physical. Weapons Migoto Hoshi - A sword that is the same length as she is tall. She carries it around with her absolutely everywhere, and spends hours on end polishing it and sharpening it, along with practicing with it. She has no problem wielding it, even though it seems very heavy to her, but for some reason, she carries it as if it were a small stick. Fighting Style and Techniques Usagi has a one-sword style that is completely customized to her way of carrying her katana. Using her passion for writing and the written language, she came up with a sword style that uses kanji, shapes, and other forms of calligraphy in the way of the blade. Along with her amazing ability to jump, she is able to slice the air with a beautiful barrage of written text with her sword. Teisei - Whisper - An instantaneous movement where Usagi travels at an extreme pace for up to 20 yards in the blink of an eye. She can only do this in a straight line, and cannot do it too many times in a row, or else she will be extremely fatigued and sweat gratuitous amounts. Itoryuu: Bunsuun Maru - Perfect Circle - Spinning in a complete 360, she is able to cut anything in her path before her and behind her into a perfect circle with absolutely no shattering marks or cracks. ItoryuuIai: Rakugaki - Scribbles - Using wild, untamed sword slashes, her blade seems to slice the very fabric of the air, and outline a long string of scribble marks through it. This is used mostly when she is up against a large number of opponents and wants to strike all of them before they have time to strike at her. Itoryuu: Rakkan - Signature - Usagi writes her name with her sword. With this very familiar sword movement, she is able to not only block an oncoming blade, but also move around it with the kanji of her name written into the opponent. This signature has been known to cover an entire building, showing her kanji sign all over the side of the building before it is toppled to the ground from broken beams and walls. Itoryuu: Kanji - Usagi's ranged blade technique. Depending on what shape it takes, Usagi writes a kanji with her blade, and an energy attack is produced and shot straight at an opponent. Whenever it hits a solid surface, the kanji mark is embedded into the object and/or opponent, cutting very deep into them. Itoryuu: Hentaigana - A very complicated scripture, one that she traces into the air with her energy, and fires off like a cannon. Unlike the Kanji, this one explodes two seconds after its impact. Depending on which symbol she uses and the size of it, will tell how large of an explosion it is. ItoryuuIai: Narabi - Line - A completely perfect straight line. One that travels from her sword and continues to lengthen for another one hundred yards directly after she unsheathes her sword. This sword attack is able to cut through solid steel. Itoryuu: Coisuji - Thick Line - One of Usagi's stronger haki attacks. The mere force of this attack causes a very wide path of impact from the blade of her sword. Itoryuu: Oten - Blot - A move similar to Rakugaki, only after making the scribble movement with the sword, the energy from the swipes continue forward in a ranged motion, and then break off into multiple paths to swipe a spread-out area. Once the slashes end, all of the paths of the attack, it explodes. Itoryuu: Nibai Keisen - Two Longitude - Two twenty feet-long, and tall energy slices that come from Usagi's blade in an instant and fly at an opponent. This attack is made for much larger enemies. Itoryuu: Jinsoku Oni Rakkan Andarain - Swift Demon Signature Underline - A move Usagi pulled off with Sakura when the two of them faced a very large opponent. Both of them sign their names very largely onto the opponent, and both of their blades made a very large and deep underline with both of their swords at the same time, causing heavy internal damage. Itoryuu: Una-Rain - Underline - A straight, horizontal long-ranged slice that is short-lengthed, but an especially deep cut. History Born in the swamps of Sawaoki island, to Daro Daro Maki and Daro Daro Nisha. Usagi had always been a strange girl. While others liked to play with toys in their youth, she enjoyed using paint brushes and pens to write on random things. She enjoyed writing poetry and especially loved making characters out of Kanji and Katakana symbols, adding personified markings to them. However, it wasn't until pirates raided their small village that she got a glimpse of what the real world was like. While they didn't kill anyone who showed no resistance, she saw their cruelty to anyone who denied giving their possessions. When one of them caught a glimpse of her, and the sandals she wore, he saw her gigantic feet that stuck out like a sore thumb to the rest of her body. He called her several names, each one of them intensifying the hatred in her eyes. It wasn't long before she used her amazing jumping ability to come up directly beside him, and grab his rapier from its scabbard. Using her love for writing, she signed her name into his abdomen, causing horrible injury to him, and even almost killing him. It was so simple, as if she had practiced her whole life in the sword style. Thanks to her, the others had second thoughts of returning to that island. It wasn't long, though, before she was met by another pirate. A man named Captain Akira. He saw great potential in her sword style, and, after telling her that they would see all of the seas together, decided to join his crew at the age of fourteen. Anyone who questioned her were severely silenced once they saw her abilities. But it wasn't long before another crew, The Brute Pirates, some of the most hunted pirates of the North Blue. While she had no problems taking down three or four of them, the rest of her crew had gigantic problems taking down one by themselves. It wasn't long before they were completely killed, with Usagi being the only one left. No one knows exactly how she did it, and she has never spoke of it since that fateful day. She came to another island town, on board with over thirty corpses of the Brute Pirates, as well as the ones from her own crew, completely covered in blood. People say she was never the same after that. After repeated deeds such as that one, she gained the watchful eye of the World Government upon her. Soon after, she was on the run with a relatively large bounty on her head. After a while, the tension became far too much for her. Before she knew it she was fighting while she slept, she was sleeping with one eye open, and she was jumping at the slightest sudden movement. Then, at the slightest moment she let her guard down, there was a large ambush. Normally, she would be able to handle them. But these were no ordinary bounty hunters, and her lack of sleep and extreme stress was taking its toll. She was brutally beaten, taking them down one by one, but there were far too many of them. Then, just before the killing blow, a strange cat man and a silver-haired fighter intervened. Both of them fought straight through the bounty hunters, cutting and kicking them down. Usagi's life was spared, and she was eternally grateful. It didn't take much to convince her to join them. She was finally able to sleep soundly under their watchful eyes. Major Battles Daro Daro Usagi vs Gilroy Daro Daro Usagi vs Dracule Sakura Daro Daro Usagi vs Juuri Daro Daro Usagi and Dracule Sakura vs Jumpo Daro Daro Usagi vs Ronald Dipps Daro Daro Usagi vs Jana Chi Daro Daro Usagi vs Maki Aoi Daro Daro Usagi vs Hono and Koori Daro Daro Usagi vs Shinan Trivia *Daro Daro Usagi was originally meant to be a Shichibukai (hence her animal name). *Her laugh "Kajikajikajikaji" is short for kajiru which is Japanese for "nibble." *Usagi's favorite color is purple. *Her fight with Sakura was in no way supposed to be based off of Zoro's fight with Dracule Mihawk. However, when it was all said and done, it may as well have been. *Usagi is ambidextrous, but never uses this talent for swordplay, only for writing. *Usagi's theme song is Coheed and Cambria - Welcome Home Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Category:Fighter Category:Second Mate Category:Pirate Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Characters Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Busoshoku Haki User